


CUT

by sonoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda
Summary: 存档ff14oc文章笨蛋学者和佣兵龙骑的故事





	CUT

“从这里一路向北走，穿过整个黑衣森林，就能到库尔扎斯。”维斯脑中不知第几次响起了这句话。  
河流很清澈，他看着手上的血红色在水中荡漾开来，和上游飘过来的丝丝血色缠绕在一起又消失。  
说这话的是里希特，现在就坐在他旁边，银白色短卷发湿漉漉的贴在头上，全都是被汗打湿的。里希特只顾清洗沾满血的盔甲，紧蹙着眉头，半张年轻的侧脸苍白无血色，这个冒险者一如既往的沉默，就算刚刚才经历过一场搏命也没多说几句。  
维斯憋得慌，心里有什么堵着难受，就想找人聊天，他并不是表达欲望有多强的人，可这几天赶路精神紧绷了一路，他不自觉开口。  
“以前、我刚才差点以为要死了，突然就想到一些无关紧要的事，以前我真的很容易被触动，”维斯起了这个话头，滔滔不绝讲了起来，“我一听到那些关于理想的事，就觉得热泪盈眶，那几年读在龙堡萨雷安读大学的时候”  
听到他讲话，里希特将手里的事情停了下来。他把盔甲放在身侧，摆好坐姿，紫色的漂亮眸子看着维斯：“是我的失职。”  
维斯被他这样正式的反应弄得有点窘迫，双手摆了摆，“没必要这么认真啦，我就随口说说话，你听个声就行了，不是需要这么郑重的事。”他只是雇里希特把他安全送到库尔扎斯中央高地，作为一个雇佣兵，里希特显得太尽职尽责了点，把他这个雇主保护的妥帖，遇到危险他头发丝都伤不到，不止如此，连他说个话做个动作里希特都精神紧绷。  
这种关注让维斯特别受用。他从小到大也没被人这么认真的照顾过，他在毕业之前都还只是个普通人，每天不是在家就是上学，他兄弟姐妹有点多，大部分都从了军，只有他一路念到大学，整日与书籍为伴。相比起家里其他人他最不起眼也没人关注。  
于是他滔滔不绝的讲了下去。  
上大学的时候他正年轻，选择了研究机械的专业，一头扎进去没日没夜的学习。那个时候沉浸在知识中，他学到许多大部分人都不知道的先端知识，比如魔导器，把魔法和机械结合起来，可以做许多事情，帝国以闻名的魔导兵器他们很早就有研究了，只不过那个时候几乎没想到用这东西去战争……他想让机械来帮助人类，一想到这个，不管多累多困遇到什么挫折他都能立刻振奋精神。

可是后来那场持久的战争就波及到了这里，学校没有了，他侥幸活了下来，却再也没有碰过魔导器研究。  
这些话他没跟别人说过。走出来之后他转去研究妖精和神秘学，一转眼就过了这么十几年。  
他对机械是失望的，甚至还有那么一点厌恶。  
维斯都不知道自己怎么有那么多话说不完，他口干舌燥却精神奕奕，心底压着很久的话一股脑抛出，没特别的原因，只是因为里希特太适合当听众了。

他就坐在那里，那双安静的浅紫色眸子专注的盯着维斯，让维斯忍不住沉浸下去，四周的景色和光都停滞了，他能感觉到思维逐渐清晰，话语填满大脑和口腔。  
  
——可是弱小的人类除了去依靠以太水晶这样总有一天会消逝的东西，为什么不去靠自己的力量制作机械，像帝国一直在做的一样。

晚餐他们吃了鱼，里希特小溪里面用没有受伤的那只手抓到的，龙骑士的枪很快，一次就能把一只鱼扎个对穿。鱼鳞被刮得干净，内脏也没有一点残留，用里希特随身带的调料烤制的双面焦黄，香气四溢，咬下去外皮焦脆里面的鱼肉鲜美清香弹牙。  
要是里希特不做佣兵了，去做一个厨子也会大受欢迎，维斯大口吃着烤鱼这么想。  
他不知道撞了八辈子的好运，才有幸雇到了这个人。  
那双紫色的眼睛看了过来，似在询问。  
维斯嘴巴不停，立刻点了点头，“谢谢你的鱼，烤的实在太好吃了，跟前几天打到的野猪肉一样，我从没想过在旅途中也能吃到这样的美味。”  
里希特给了他一个很浅的微笑，眼睛里面映着篝火的橙色，继续翻烤着手上的鱼，银白色的额发垂在眼前，安静的像幅画。  
说实话已经同行了三四天时间，维斯却并不清楚里希特的种族，平日里他都戴着头甲把脸遮的严实，只在晚间休息的时候摘下来一段时间，里希特既像是人类也像精灵，他生的高挑，站起来比维斯高出一个头，脸部五官深邃却轮廓柔和，要说他是精灵，没有那双标志性的长尖耳朵，这让维斯有点好奇。  
但是好奇也仅止于此，维斯当然不会去失礼的过问这些，以免给简单的雇佣关系添上尴尬。  
夜晚显得太静谧了些，饱足后坐在温暖的篝火边，白天濒死的后怕终于消失不见，维斯困倦的合起眼，里希特安静的在一旁，怀里抱着长枪，一瞬不停的盯着跳跃的火苗。  
他会觉得累吗，维斯迷迷糊糊的思维发散，同行的这几天，里希特从没在他面前合过眼，他究竟什么时候休息呢，睡眠不足的话会不会影响战斗？一会问问他好了，再怎么说自己也是个研究人员，休息不足对身体影响真的很大……

浅金色短发的人族男人就这样坐着睡着了，眼镜还挂在脸上，脑袋低垂歪向一旁，里希特轻手轻脚把篝火灭小了一点，凑过去帮雇主摘了眼镜，再小心翼翼的让他平躺下来。  
  
  
维斯被吵醒时还是后半夜，森林中一片漆黑，他一睁眼就看见里希特那张浅紫色的眸子，他下意识往后一缩，接着反应过来是里希特在叫他醒来，他撑起身体手摸索着寻找自己的眼镜。  
“你醒了，我们要快点离开这里。”里希特把摆在一旁的眼镜递给他，“我也是刚才发现，白天我们遇到的是落单的水龙蜥，按理说并不应该出现在这里。刚才我特地重新挖出它的尸体看了…上面发现了追踪用的魔纹，野兽一旦被下了这种魔法，在杀掉追踪对象之前是不会停下来的。”  
看维斯一脸茫然，里希特又道：“也就是说，我们被谁盯上了，原因我不清楚，但如果在这里继续停留下去，那个人也许会顺着魔法印记找过来。我不能确保对方有几个人，实力如何…不能确保你的安全。”  
里希特已经把装备和行李都穿戴好了，他脸色苍白眉毛皱的很紧，维斯听他这么说立刻紧张的开始收拾自己的东西—其实也没有多少。  
里希特起身给红色大陆行鸟解开绳索，维斯跟在他后面，大脑还没完全清醒过来，他爬上陆行鸟，手指陷进陆行鸟粗糙坚硬的羽毛里，感觉鸟儿高于人类的体温从掌心传来。  
这几天他还没有习惯乘坐陆行鸟赶路，鸟儿一开始疾跑他就紧张的抓着羽毛不放，维斯觉得自己快要飞出去，呼吸都开始变得困难，里希特的声音从前面飘来。  
“别抓太紧，陆行鸟被抓痛不好安抚。”  
哦...！维斯忙应，他迟疑了一秒就把手放在了龙骑士的腰甲上，刚开始他还有点不好意思，但是里希特没有再出声，鸟儿也跑的越来越快，维斯下意识就抱住了里希特的腰，把头靠在那个坚硬的盔甲身体后。  
他真瘦啊，维斯默默想，这人隔着盔甲自己也能轻松环住，但却比想象之中还要有安全感，只要藏着着副盔甲后，从前面吹过来的劲风就被全部挡住了。  
从很久之前他就再也没有过这样安心的感觉了，就算白天生死一线，就算现在也是逃命似的赶路，维斯却比以往在妖精暂留地、在萨雷安读大学的时候、还有模糊的只有一点印象的童年，都不曾有过这样安心的感觉。  
他甚至想着自己会不会就这么睡着，天啊，身下的陆行鸟颠簸的要死，背后还有不知名的敌人在追着，说不定一不小心掉下去就摔死了。  
但其实就这么睡着也不错，里希特会在到达时叫醒他。  
  
  
*  


他们在中午之前到达了摩杜纳，虽然也可以直接从黑衣森林西部跑去库尔扎斯，但里希特说最好在这个小城市里补给休息，只有解决了目前的问题，才好继续向危险重重的库尔扎斯出发。  
落脚的地方是个小酒馆，常给来往的冒险者提供住宿，环境不怎么好胜在价格十分便宜，维斯几乎要累坏了，这几天是荒郊野外的地上睡醒浑身痛，现在终于有了床，他恨不得长在上面。这几年没有都这样本奔波过，猛地劳累后整个人只想好好休息，可现在并不是能睡过去的时候。  
里希特端了食物上来，是酒馆的饭菜，味道并不算多么好，“你有什么头绪吗？”维斯强打起精神问。  
“有一点。”里希特点头，“魔法追踪有很苛刻的条件，为了万无一失的找到特定的人，必须要有被追踪者鲜血做引子，以及熟知这人的长相和名字，且魔法不是永久性的，一旦触发就会开始追踪，持续效果不超过一个星期……我们是从三天前开始出发的，中途除了昨天没有受过任何会流血的危机。所以，被下魔法的时候在我们出发之前。”  
  
是了，一路上里希特都特别游刃有余的面对各种危险，根本没出现什么意外。他们三天前从东部林区出发，在这之前…  
  
“...是我们遇到那天！！”维斯扶着额头，左手手臂也开始隐隐作痛，“没想到被追踪的人好像是我。”  
  
  
他和里希特相遇那天，也就是五天前，维斯正在妖精暂留地做日常考察，顺便帮妖精族长带东西到暂留地深处去。妖精暂留地是有大片大片高耸入云的树木的森林，里面危机四伏，很容易就会走错路遇上危险，维斯待在这几年也没有深入过。  
他在妖精暂留地被叫做“笨蛋学者”，大概是因为胆子太小研究也总是出错，一直缩在暂留地外围活动，他没少被看不起过，一提起他大家都会捧腹大笑。  
也就这唯一一次跑腿，他竟然碰到了臭名昭著的魔界花丛，这种生物长相丑陋还会散发臭不可闻的毒气，碰上的维斯瞬间就因为中毒而神经麻痹，浑身无力站不稳摔到了地上。  
因为穿的是宽袖衣服，在摔在地上的时候他的左手手臂被身旁干枯的划破，伤口不是很深，但也流了些血。  
当时真的是大脑一片空白，维斯瘫软在地上看着越靠越近的魔界花，大脑中什么想法都没有。  
破空声在他耳旁响起，一个身穿全身盔甲握着骑枪的人影腾空跃起，从天而降把那朵丑陋的怪物钉在地上。  
恶臭的液体流了一地，魔界花抽动了几下再也没了反应，一击毙命。  
那个人拔出长枪，朝维斯这边过来，维斯眼前已经因为毒素有点模糊不清了，他看见一双精铁铸成的靴子停在他面前，过了一会他被拖起来轻靠在树干上，那个人手扶住他的下颚，因为戴着手甲坚硬而冰冷，有液体灌进喉咙。  
“你还好吧，喝了解毒药就能恢复过来了。”  
维斯逐渐恢复了力气，眼前也清晰起来，看清了身旁的人——应该是个年轻人，穿着一身锋利的钢铁盔甲，是龙骑士常见的打扮，他正单膝跪地在他旁边安静看着他，一双紫罗兰似的眸子很清澈，里面装着浑身是土满脸狼狈的自己。维斯翘着舌头说话，“谢、谢谢你。”  
青年朝他点头接受了他的感谢，握住放在身侧的骑枪似乎要起身，维斯怕他把自己一个人丢在这里，还没开口，这人却俯下身去抓起了他的左手臂，隔着头盔只能看到他的睫毛轻颤。  
“你受伤了。”  
被他这么一说维斯才看到手臂上被划了很长一道伤口，不深但是看着还是有点恐怖，维斯开始感觉到伤口处逐渐渗出的疼痛。  
青年翻出背包，熟练的掏出医疗用品给他包扎，他手法很轻柔，整个人安静又专注，森林里除了虫鸣声和树叶响声什么也没有，维斯有点受不了这么安静的气氛。  
他清了清嗓子，很多话在胸中打转，出口的却是，“谢谢你救了我，还没问怎么称呼你……”说完他又觉得不够，“我叫维斯，暂居在妖精暂留地里。”  
“里希特。”  
“多亏了你，刚才如果不是你…”维斯对他笑笑，心里略微因为里希特的寡言而打鼓，“你是路过这里的冒险者吗？接下来还有别的事要做吗，看你很忙的样子……”他又有点为自己的胆小懦弱难以启齿。  
“我会先送你回去。”  
维斯瞪大眼看这个素不相识的青年，惊讶于对方的话。明明只是路过顺手救助他，却还会好心肠的做到这些。  
里希特给他把伤口包得整整齐齐，涂了特别的药物一点也不痛，还有种清清凉凉的触感，他站起来，单手轻托着维斯的背，让维斯好借力也站起。  
维斯因为对方体贴的举动连声感谢，他腿还有点软，只能扶着里希特的手臂，他突然记起来妖精王的委托，更加困窘了，实在不想给救命恩人再提死皮赖脸的要求。可如果这次完成不了简单的任务，他这个一事无成的笨蛋学者就要被妖精们赶出暂留地，再不能继续这里的研究。  
“如果方便......”维斯咬牙，活了三十几年都没有比这还难开口的事情了，“...能顺便去趟深林深处妖精族以太之晶吗？”  


最后里希特好脾气的帮他完成了任务，又完完整整的送他回住处，维斯从没见过像里希特这样的好人。途中他和里希特聊天，弄清楚了对方原来是雇佣兵，接了狩猎任务来森林里的。  
他顿时就记起来自己搁置很久的研究计划，因为文献的缺乏问题，他不得不去里这里最近的库尔扎斯占星台一趟，却苦于找不到很好的雇佣兵护送他。本以为里希特这个层次的雇佣兵价格会很高，维斯询问对方却得到了意料外的答案，里希特说自己刚好有空，如果他出钱自己会很乐意帮忙。  
  
  
  
“所以说，如果我们之中谁在七天内受伤流血，那应该就是我。”维斯把手放在桌上，眉头紧皱，“可这又是为什么呢？”  
他一个半调子学者，在妖精暂留地一个人独居生活了好几年，没什么拿得出手的研究成果，更没什么没别人惦记的好东西，甚至除了妖精族可能都没人认识他，又怎么会被人盯上。  
里希特沉默了一会，“也说不准，对方的目标有可能是我。”  
“可我受伤在遇到你之前，下咒的人连你来救我也是清楚吗？”维斯知道里希特只是在安慰他，“这样说不通。”  
里希特又不说话了，维斯大脑转的很快自顾自的往下讲，“另一个条件是熟知我的相貌和名字，我不经常出门活动，妖精暂留地知道我全名的人不多…范围已经缩得很小了，几乎能肯定是妖精族的人…可又是为什么呢？”

“这些线索已经足够了，不管怎么样，”里希特看着他，一字一句的缓慢说道，“我都会如约把你安全送到占星台。”

每个魔法都不是完美的，魔法越强它的漏洞就越难以被发现，但只要找到突破口，这个漏洞便会让魔法土崩瓦解。  
维斯研究了几年神秘学，虽然老被叫做笨蛋学者却不是完全没有收获，自然懂得这个简单的道理。而作为老练的雇佣兵，里希特在这方面的经验更不必说。  
他们在集市上待了很长时间，假装在购买补给的样子，等待敌人上钩。  
既然敌人是妖精族，人群便是最好的护身符，妖精族厌恶人类，不会在集市这种到处都是人的地方公然出现，它们经常用的魔法“隐身术”，也是只要碰到人和过时限就会被破除，就算它能悄无声息的靠近维斯二人，也会被里希特刚从药剂商人那里买来的现形药剂所破除，漏出马脚来。  
而如果敌人能沉得住气，不来找上他们，那么追踪魔法的时间一过，任何危险都迎刃而解。  
“所以敌人一定会发动攻击。”维斯捏着鼻子往自己身上喷着现形药剂，这东西味道实在称不上好闻，里希特走在他前面，脚步很慢，维斯知道他在时刻警惕着周围。  
...…就像准备捕食弓起脊背的猫科动物一样。  
意识到自己在胡乱想什么，维斯咳嗽了一下，把药剂收起来紧跟上里希特的步伐，他们一个摊位一个摊位的慢慢逛着。  
“要买点什么补给好呢？”维斯抱着臂侧过头问里希特，他可不知道长途旅行需要准备的东西。  
“食物、药物、装备，或者任何你想买的。”里希特随口回他，他们停在一家香料铺子前，里希特问，“有想吃的东西吗？我买点调料。”  
噗。维斯真觉得里希特是个敬业的好厨子，不过仔细想想他们确实没有什么缺的物品，而里希特饭做的有那么好，维斯就来了兴致，推着眼镜仔细思考了起来，“...最近几天还蛮想吃饭的，总在吃肉，想换换口味..。哦对了，我们也没有锅子米饭没办法煮，当我没说过。”

tbc.


End file.
